


Darling Our Love is True

by BeTrueBeYou96



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 3: City of Glass, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTrueBeYou96/pseuds/BeTrueBeYou96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the city is taking by surprise by Valentine's demon horde, Alec and Magnus find each other in the midst of chaos. With too many feelings to truly comprehend, Alec tries to find a way to let Magnus know of his true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Our Love is True

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a fanfiction I wrote of one of my favorite pairings for the Mortal Instruments series. I had originally written this fanfic after the third book, City of Glass, had first been released. I have now finally revisited it and have made some major changes to it. The original version of this fanfic is available on my deviantART. 
> 
> Two things to be aware of: 
> 
> 1\. This is a somewhat different way of how Magnus and Alec had found each other in the book.  
> 2\. This will include the scene where Alec makes his move and kisses Magnus in front of the Clave. 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you all enjoy! :)

**Magnus POV**

Magnus Bane walked with cat-like elegance as he approached the angry and swarming mob directing in front of him. Never, in all his many years alive, had he observed such incompetence and foolishness as what was occurring around him. A hint of a smile played on his face, but it was not a smile that reached his eyes.

He looked at the poor, helpless Shadowhunters and rambunctious demons surrounding him. Each fighting to try and get the advantage over the other. A battle such as this wasn't as brutal as he was accustomed to, but to everyone else, this battle would manage to take its toll.

Just as he began to turn and leave the disastrous scene around him, a small figure in the distance caught his cat-like eyes. At closer inspection, it appeared to be the one that he was seeking. The one person he couldn't help but feel fear for, who he cared for and wished to hold close and protect.

There, in the midst of all this chaos, stood the man he had been searching for, Alexander Lightwood. His short, black hair was in disarray and his black Shadowhunter gear was covered in dirt, blood and some sort of demon grime.

At the moment, Alec was battling with a bizarre-looking demon. The demon had dark colored and scaly-looking skin and venomous talons, which were plunging directly for Alec's throat.

With a swift flick of the wrist, Magnus reduced the venomous demon to ashes, leaving Alec standing there with a shocked expression on his pale and exhausted features.

 

**Alec POV**

Alexander Lightwood stood awestruck. One moment he was battling for his life, the next he was alone. No, not alone. Someone had saved him. There was no mistaking the blue flames that had evaporated the ravenous demon he had so carefully began fighting against.

With what little strength he had left, he inhaled the stifling air deeply, trying to calm his erratically beating heartbeat. He was exhausted and covered in dirt, blood and gunk alike.

"Alexander!" Alec turned towards the very familiar voice that had called out to him.

His heartbeat, which had slowed, began to beat rapidly once more at the sight of Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus, who was his newfound lover and who he had been keeping a secret from both his family and closest friends.

"Magnus?" He was both relieved and saddened to see the Warlock, that he'd found himself falling for effortlessly, here amidst all the fighting.

Magnus looked different from his usual appearance. His black hair, which was usually spiked, colorful and glittery, was the exact opposite of its normal look. It lay untouched on his shoulders and slightly in disarray. Not only that, but he was also devoid of any makeup and his normally colorful clothes were replaced with a long, dark coat and black jeans. But even without all the makeup and colorfulness he was used to seeing, Alec couldn't help falling for Magnus all over again.

Alec could feel his heart pounding against his chest, but couldn't help but feel slightly distressed at Magnus being here of all places. He wanted to run to Magnus, to hold him close, but remained standing there, looking and hoping for something, anything and everything.

"Alec, are you okay?" Magnus asked as he approached Alec and reached with his left hand to grip Alec's chin, gently brushing his fingertips along his jawline. Alec leaned into his touch, afraid that Magnus was merely a figment of his imagination and felt Magnus's magic begin to heal a scratch on his check.

Alec slightly blushed a light shade of red, as Magnus searched his dirty and bruised body for any signs of further injuries. When Magnus stopped, he looked deeply into Alec's blue eyes with his gold-green slitted eyes. For a brief moment, Alec could see Magnus's face soften.

"I'm fine, Magnus!” He paused, afraid to say more, but continued nonetheless. “You received my message, I presume?" Magnus nodded before he released Alec's chin. _No_ , Alec thought to himself, he didn't want Magnus's gentle touch to leave him.

"Yeah, I did. Good thing, too! I thought I almost lost you back there." Alec's heart lurched at Magnus's comment, before he responded, wondering if Magnus was feeling the same way he was currently feeling.

"Well, you didn't... Thank you for defeating that demon back there.” Alec searched Magnus's face for a sign of something more, before he distantly looked away to search their surroundings.  
“We'd better head over to the Hall of Accords, where everyone else is probably gathering at." Alec watched as Magnus's eyes saddened a bit at his last comment.

"Yeah," Magnus whispered softly. Alec couldn't stand to see Magnus's expressions further, and not knowing what to do, turned away from Magnus and began to walk towards a street that connected to where the Hall of Accords was located.

Before too long, he could hear Magnus follow slowly and quietly after him.

Alec felt his heart slam into his chest, as he thought of Magnus's sudden appearance and why he truly was there in all this chaos. His thoughts led him to one thought that repeated itself over and over again. Magnus had came there for him.

He stopped suddenly in his tracks, which caused Magnus to walk directly into him, causing him to lose his balance. Reflexively, Alec caught him before he could fall any further.

"Magnus," he said carefully. He had turned around and had placed both of his hands on the sides of Magnus's arms, making sure that Magnus stood sturdy. He searched Magnus's face for a sign that he could continue, which Magnus gave when he responded with an encouraging nod. Alec took a deep breath inwards before letting it out through his nose.

“I'll see you later, right?" Alec stared up at Magnus intently. Magnus reluctantly nodded once again, not trusting his voice. Alec smiled and let go of Magnus's shoulders. He then turned and continued to walk, slowly this time. He wanted to spend as much time with Magnus as possible, before they reached the Hall of Accords.

Magnus followed cautiously beside him. The desire to reach out and grab Magnus's hand was enticing, but he wasn't sure how Magnus would react. He appeared lost in thought, so Alec left him alone.

As soon as they found their way to the Hall of Accords, Magnus stopped walking and looked at Alec. He gave a brief nod, as if finally coming to a decision. He leaned in and gently whispered into Alec's right ear, “I'll see you inside.”

Magnus quickly left Alec there in front of the Hall, staring and feeling confused by Magnus's retreating cat-like footsteps.

…

After Clary's display of her abilities to create runes, Alec found himself searching the crowded room around him. He wasn't paying much attention to his sister, Isabelle, and the Daylighter, Simon. He was searching for Magnus. He wanted to use Clary's partner rune on the both of them.

Throughout his time searching for and finding his family and friends, Alec had felt the need to properly prove to Magnus that he truly was serious about their relationship.

When he found Magnus within the crowd, he rushed towards him. He could feel his adrenaline pumping throughout his veins, causing him to slow his movements. Magnus, having heard his approach, looked up and their eyes met one another. Alec stared right back at Magnus, not daring to look away. He wasn't going to chicken out this time and run away from Magnus.

Magnus gave him a look of surprise, as he saw the determination in Alec's gaze. When Alec was only a few feet away from him, Magnus gave a curious look around them. He was obviously trying to give Alec time to realize what he might me doing and a chance to escape, but before Alec lost his nerve, he reached out and grabbed Magnus's shoulder.

"Magnus, will you be my partner?" Magnus looked back at him with a look that clearly stated he though that the young Shadowhunter was absolutely loosing his mind. After all, it was Alec who had been so scared and reluctant to come out as being gay. For them to be seen together now, would undoubtably cause a stir in the Shadowhunter community, let alone what his family's reactions might be.

"But what about your parents?" Even now, Magnus was trying to give him a way out, but that just wouldn't do anymore. If Alec was to ever break out of his shell, now would be a good enough time as any.

"I don't care anymore, Magnus! I want you!" Magnus's mouth hung open in surprise. Without a second thought, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' shoulders, pulling him closer and leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth.

Magnus was tense at first, but then gave in and kissed Alec back. With their lips locked in a passionate kiss, they were finally able to convey their true feelings.

Alec could hear the crowd around them begin to whisper harshly to one another, but found that he didn't care as much as he thought he would. He was done hiding. They could say what they wanted. He was finally out and all that mattered was that Magnus and him could finally be together as a real couple.

Their kiss ended after a while, as their need to breath became apparent. Alec leaned their foreheads together and looked into Magnus's feline eyes, which led him to believe that the look in those eyes were worth more than whatever judgment the Clave placed upon Alec.

“Magnus, I love you.”

"I love you too, Alexander. I'll always be your partner." Alec smiled up at him, before taking a step back and placed the tip of his stele on Magnus's outstretched hand, which he had extended out for Alec. He drew the partner rune on both of their hands and felt the power begin to flow through himself.

With that, Magnus and Alec stared into each other's eyes and just knew that they would be fine in the outcome of the battle that would soon follow and any other battle they may have to face afterwards.


End file.
